Mobile application providers face a threat that traditional Web applications do not face. An attacker can de-compile a mobile application to reveal the entire source code.
In some cases, binary protections can be used to obfuscate source code and elements can be used to identify attacks on source code. Such elements are provided by Arxan Technologies, Inc. When an element identifies an attack on the source code, the element can notify a remote server over the air (e.g., over the cellular network) that an attack has taken place. While this technology is useful, attackers can shut down the data connection over a cellular network to the phone thereby preventing the report of attacks.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.